Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to fan hubs of gas turbine engines and more particularly a fan hub and attachments for leading and trailing edges of the fan blades.
Gas turbine engines, such as turbofan gas turbine engines, typically include a core engine having a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and mixed with fuel in the combustor section for generating hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and drive the fan section.
The core engine includes an engine casing structure that includes a fan containment case (FCC) and a fan case downstream from the FCC. The FCC and the fan case surround the fan section of the gas turbine engine and contain the fan section components in the event of a fan blade out event. A fan blade out event occurs where a fan blade of the fan section becomes dislodged from the fan section and strikes the FCC.
Accordingly, it is desirable to mitigate the loading or stresses at the leading edge of the fan blade.